Dreams may come
by Oregonblondie
Summary: There was an accident, I'm sorry." GS ficlet. Please review. Chapter 2 finally posted! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first CSI fic (of many, hopefully) so please be honest if you do review. This is a fic where Sara and Grissom are dating. "Nuff said, I think.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sara sat in the hospital waiting room, on the verge of tears. Grissom had been hospitalized after he had passed out at work. The last she had heard he had a concussion and was in serious condition.  
  
Sara began thinking up possible scenarios to what might happen to the man she had come to love. He might die; he might take on a different perspective on life and believe Sara just wasn't for him.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and the tears burst out. The mascara that was once on her eyelashes was running in to her wet eyes, stinging them.  
  
****************************The week before******************************  
  
As Grissom was driving through the streets of Las Vegas the two exchanged half-funny jokes. They had just eaten at a tiny family-run deli and Grissom had said he had a surprise for Sara. As the lights and car horns began to fade into the distance, Grissom slowed to a stop. It was only then did Sara get out and admire the view of the entire city.  
  
"It's, so beautiful."  
  
Gazing at his, girlfriend, Grissom responded, "Yes you are."  
  
Sara turned and opened her mouth to make a witty comeback to the lame, often-used line but the words never made it out of her lips.  
  
When her eyes locked with Grissom's, her heart immediately melted.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him right before their lips met, "Why thank you."  
  
*************************Present*****************************************  
  
Sara had quit crying a while ago, soaking up all the memories she had of being with Grissom. He made her feel so at ease. With most other guys she had dated, she had to keep a mask on, hide her true self. But with Grissom, it was so easy to just be herself because after years of getting to know such details of each other's lives, there were almost no secrets of how they really were.  
  
The doctor came out and informed Sara that she could see him now and she jumped up and followed him into a plain hospital room with a table, a bed and a few chairs. She rushed over and knelt by the bed,  
  
"Are you feeling ok? I was so worried."  
  
He reached his hand up shakily and placed it on her cheek, "I'm fine Sara. Nothing to worry about. Just a little bump on the head. Go back to work and tell everyone, I'm ok."  
  
Sara ran her hand through his hair, "Whatever you say." And left the room in much better sprits than when she had entered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? This might be a one shot depending on the response I get from it. I'm hoping for the best! 


	2. Calming routine

Ack! I'm such a dummy. I got a really good response (for me) and I don't continue. Well now I've come to my senses and decided to keep going with this. If I make and huge mistakes please feel free to tell me, in fact, please do! Thanks in advance. . . : : . . ~*~*~*~  
  
On the drive from Desert Palm back to the lab, Sara pondered how she should explain. She had talked to Grissom about telling the rest of the team about their relationship when Catherine had found out, but they hadn't done anything.  
  
She knew in her heart of hearts that she would have to have a reason that she was MIA for a third of her shift, and that getting the truth out would be the only way to keep her out of a growing web of lies.  
  
Sara pulled into her normal parking place and switched off the engine. Climbing out of the truck, she put on a smiling face and tried as much as possible to keep her sprits up.  
  
. . : : . . ~*~*~*~  
  
As Sara entered the office, her appearance was clearly elated. Catherine caught up with her and asked how their boss was doing.  
  
"Oh he's perfectly fine. I'm really happy too."  
  
Patting her on the shoulder Catherine nodded,  
  
"Do they know how it happened?"  
  
Suddenly Sara stopped in her thoughts.  
  
"You know, I never thought to ask. Hey, will you tell everyone how he's doing? I'll go back to the hospital and ask. See ya!"  
  
Sara practically ran out the door and into the hall, leaving Catherine to stand there open-mouthed at Sara's behavior.  
  
. . : : . . ~*~*~*~  
  
Once in the empty hallway, Sara filled her lungs with the stale, cold air of the government building. Drama was the only class in school where she hadn't gotten top marks, and she had definitely done some seriously acting a moment ago. She began an old pastime to calm herself down, which involved plugging her ears and crouching down.  
  
Unfortunately, Sara forgot she was doing this in plain sight of the whole building and that someone could walk by and see her.  
  
Suddenly Warrick came walking out of the DNA lab, results in hand, and barely noticed the crouched Sara by the door. When he did, he came over and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Sara to instinctively snapped her head up.  
  
"Whatcha doing down there", Warrick asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
Sara quickly straitened and dusted her clothes off, embarrassed at being caught.  
  
"I was just trying to calm down. I had to.... do something that I didn't want to and I was having a little trouble. But I'm fine."  
  
The slight arch in one of his eyebrows suggested that he thought differently, but his words kept locked in his mind. His only other reaction was a slight nod of his head and a little pat of the hand that had been resting on her shoulder.  
  
Let her breath that she hadn't known she had been holding out and picked herself up off the hard linoleum. She dusted herself off quickly and once again set out for her car to head to Desert Palm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Should I keep going? Did I do the right thing to continue? Please press the little purple button below and tell me what you think. 


End file.
